No Game No Glory
by CrockerCorp218
Summary: Armin wanders in the black market when he stumbles upon a building where he finds something unexpected...


Armin walked through the black market with his cane, he had broken his leg a week ago running up some stairs and needed it to walk. He looked at all the different food and equipment for sale not seeing anything that particularly sparked his interest, you see, humans and titan shifters hated each other, but the black market was a place where they could freely exchange things to one another without getting arrested for tretury. Armin entered a building looking around, it was pretty plain and didn't have much in it accept for a wall that seperated half the room from itself with... was that a glory hole?! Armin blushed slightly looking around before staring at the hole and walking up to it, hearing someone behind it "U-uh.. hello?" He asked clutching his cane in his hand nervously. "Huh..? Oh.. its about time someone came in here. Ive been waiting for an hour!" A male voice said back. "Oh.. no.. I just.. was wandering around and I stumbled across this place.. who are you?" He asked blinking with bright ocean blue eyes. It was kind of awkward since he was practically talking to a wall. He heard a sigh though. "This is supposed to be completely anonymous... its bad enough that we already know we're the same gender right? So are we going to do this or not? Im waiting." The voice said. Armin stumbled back a bit once he saw a well sized member in the hole that wasn't there before.. "Well... alright.." he mumbled under his breath as he carefully knelt down by the wall but clumsily dropped his cane which fell to the concrete floor with a clatter, he visably cringed. "What was that?" The male voice said from behind the wall curiously. "Oh.. you mean my cane? I accidentally dropped it sorry." Armin replied picking it up and setting it against the wall. "Battle injury?" The voice asked. Armin bit his lip nervously, too embarrassed to say that he tripped on some stairs "Uh.. Yeah." He said facepalming.. there was no reason to lie. "Huh." The voice said "Well.. im waiting.." the male said in a commanding tone. "Yeah.." Armin managed as he gently wrapped his fingers over the flaccid member giving an expirimental stroke. Breath hitched from behind the wall which was a sign armin was doing good so far. The blonde gave a few more strokes feeling the member harden in his grip, once it was sufficiently prepared armin gave the head a long lick then engulfed it in his mouth earning moans from the male behind the wall, he worked what he couldn't fit in his mouth with his hands skillfully swirling his tongue around the tip everytime he bobbed his head up, then down inching farther every time until he could feel his lips connect with his fingers. Armin then felt the two rings on the base of the male's shaft which made him curious, of course he wasnt one to get piercings because he was slightly afraid. He played with the piercings as he continued to suck feeling a bit of force with the rythym of his sucking, the male was obviously enjoying himself a lot.

Eren rested an arm above his head on the wall becoming a moaning mess instinctively thrusting in time with the male's sucking movements, he shuddered biting his lip softly feeling the piercings on his shaft being played with, and pulled at very lightly. After a while eren could feel himself getting closer to cumming and threw his head back letting out a low groan before his seed shot into the male's mouth, he could feel him swallowing it around his dick which made his face heat up, eren really wasn't one for having sex with people of the same gender but it wasn't exactly possible for him to pick who he got matched up with in these situations, but damn, this kid was pretty good at sucking a dick. He pulled his member out of the hole after the boy pulled away panting "Thanks.." eren managed out. "Uh.. yeah.." the voice replied coughing. "You alright?" Eren asked frowning. "I'm fine im just not used to... this sort of thing.." the male said quietly. "Me either.."

There was a bit of silence before armin spoke again "What now..? Are... are you done with me..?" He asked awkwardly. "Take off your pants and bend over.." the voice ordered making armin to bite his lip "D-do you think we can...?" "We can." The male replied waiting for armin to do as instructed. "Give me a moment.." Armin murmured as he forced himself up on his good leg using the wall for support and taking off his pants and boxers, his member was already starting to harden with excitement but he also had a twinge of fear, he wasn't sure if he could handle this.. after all it was his first time. "This is my first time.." the blonde stated as he bent over against the wall grabbing his cane for balance, having the wall on the other side as well. "I'm ready.." he said reluctantly.

Eren sighed at the word virgin "Alright i'll go slow." The brown haired boy said as he positioned himself slowly entering him. Armin gasped and be bit his knuckle shutting his eyes tightly tensing up, his body was embracing the inevitable. "Dont tense up it makes it worse." The eren said as he fully sheathed himself inside the other male. "Sorry... it feels strange.." Armin whimpered calming himself enough to where he was able to tolerate the large member inside of the tight muscle. It made him feel really weird, having something put IN where things are meant to come OUT but nonetheless armin pulled through, took a few breaths, "You can move now." He said barely above a whisper, still having his eyes shut tight. The first thrust made armins eyes shoot open with a surprised yelp, he would have lost balance if not for his cane. He panted very softly as the male rutted into him repeatedly until armin felt pleasure instead of pain, he rubbed his own member which was slowly dying down due to being ignored but quickly livened up again, the cute little whimpers armin let out and the concentrated frowns would have been quite the show if they could see eachother.

Erens thrusts steadily increased every time armin would moan for him to go faster, until he hit armins prostate which made armin scream and rake his nails down the wall that he was facing

"A-AH FUCK!" Armin screamed "RIGHT THERE!" He said his grip becoming tighter around his own member as he rubbed faster in time with eren's thrusts.

Eren could gradually feel armins entrance tightening like a vice grip around his member, he hit armin's prostate repeatedly till he felt what must have been an orgasm on armin's side along with shudders and quiet moans of release. Eren picked up his speed coming close to his own climax sucking air in through gritted teeth of determination.

Armin was still recovering from him orgasm, holding himself up with whatever strength he had left trying not to topple over leaving his counterpart without his release. He started to rock his hips against eren's thrusts moaning in surprise at the hot pearl white liquid that was emptied into his body, it was extremely hot, almost burning, but it felt amazing.

Eren moaned one last time before pulling out of his partner leaning against the wall behind him to take a breather "Oh man.." he muttered.

Armin literally fell right on his ass unable to keep himself up any longer, resting his head against the wall wiping the sweat from his brow. He perked up slightly when he heard the sound of clothing rustling and boots being slid back on "Dont come out until I leave." The voice said. "Thats fine.. I need a moment anyway." Armin replied through a heavy tiresome breath then heard footsteps getting farther away until he couldn't hear them anymore. "Bye.." he said even though he knew the boy didn't hear him. After about 5 minutes armin had enough strength to get his pants back on and stand up with the help of his cane, then walk out of the building. He looked around, almost scanning, in hopes to find the person he shared intimacy with.. finding no one disappointingly. But out of the corner of his eye he caught someone staring and turned around, locking eyes with a boy about his age with brown hair and green eyes.

Eren looked at the blonde haired boy before seeing his cane... the boy back in the building said something about needing a cane and erens suspicion was confirmed... the brown haired boy blushed slightly rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

This made armin smile. He laughed a bit waving at the boy knowing they'd probably never see eachother again but maybe a 1 in a million chance would be that they both went back to that building some day.. but it was clear this boy was a titan shifter, by the clothes that he wore and it would have been impossible for them to meet outside of the market.

Eren waved back before biting his lip, looking around and walking away out of the market.. maybe, just maybe, they'd find eachother once more. 


End file.
